


Phantom Love

by tarotofbadkitties



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Background Poly, Cluster Fluff, F/F, F/M, Multi, Rare Pairings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:39:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarotofbadkitties/pseuds/tarotofbadkitties
Summary: One of the stranger consequences of being a sensate was finding one's heart filled with love for someone you've never met. I don't mean love for your cluster; that's an obvious enough thing. Over time, that love becomes no different than the love you feel for yourself, assuming you manage to love yourself at all. What I mean is the love for actual strangers.





	Phantom Love

Every afternoon, Nomi finds inevitably herself distracted. It's impossible to be anything else when Daniela Velasquez wants your attention. No matter what she had been doing before, it came to a screeching halt when Daniela demanded her daily dose of Lito's attention. When it was time to dance, it was impossible to do anything else. The Spanish guitar started, she'd bounce into the room, and all he could do was smile. Before long, Nomi found that same fond smile would stretch across her face as well. She'd never been much of a dancer herself, but for some reason dancing with Daniela before they settled into the day's work became a precious ritual that Nomi hated to have to skip. Amanita found that hilarious.

  
Before her rebirth, she'd never been the sort of woman to have a love that is divided. To be fair, she'd never been eight people before, either. To be suddenly possessed with the strangest tastes was something she should have expected, and to an extent she had. What she hasn't expected was to have sentiments of her very own about people and places she had never experienced, as opposed to merely feeling echoes of someone else's feelings on the back of her mind.

  
“So, you love to dance,” Lito asked Nomi while sitting on her couch in her loft.

  
Nomi laughed and answered him while watching Daniela dance with a big smile on her face. “No, I don't really. I love to dance with Daniela.”

  
Although his body was gearing up to dance in Mexico City, another part of him was settling comfortably to talk to Nomi in San Francisco. “That's so peculiar,” he mused as he enjoyed Nomi’s coffee.

  
Nomi walked over to Daniela and gestured to Lito. “She's always a pleasure, but she particularly draws me when she's looking at us like this. I can't explain it.”

  
Lito decided to do his ladies a favor and accept Daniella's gracious invitation to salsa with a smile. No matter how many times he saw that answering smile, his heart always melted again. As Lito took Daniela into his arms in their home, he took Nomi into his arms in hers. Daniella's infectious joy swelled both of their hearts. In moments like these, Lito could understand precisely what drew Hernando to this woman.

Amanita's laughter rang out in Nomi’s apartment. Neets had woken up, and she was about to start making breakfast. As had been increasingly common, she walked in on Nomi dancing around to music only she could hear with a look on her face that could melt anyone. “Are you and Daniela having fun?” she asked with laughter in her voice.

  
Nomi was grateful that Amanita wasn't the jealous type, so she didn't have to feel guilty. Lito turned his attention briefly away from the dance and toward Nomi's girlfriend and the breakfast she was preparing. “Of course," he answered for her. "I just wish you could see what it's like to be in this beautiful penthouse in pajamas dancing to my mom’s favorite songs.”

  
Neets raised a curious brow. “ _Your_ mom's favorite songs?”

  
Lito laughed, as amused by Neet’s uncertain look as much as he was Daniella's incredible performance. “My mother's favorite songs,” Lito answered. Even though his words weren't very elucidating, Neets's increasing familiarity with his speech patterns helped her puzzle out that Lito had spoken.

  
“You always told me that you wish you had parents that accepted you the way mine do," Neets said to Nomi. "It seems you have them now. That, and another woman you're ridiculously in love with.”

  
Nomi blushed. “I'll never love any woman the way I love you,” she answered truthfully. “But really, how could anyone not be in love with her.”

  
Dani and Lito finished dancing and made their way towards their days work around the same time Nomi and Amanita finished lunch. Nomi gave Amanita an affectionate peck and found herself looking down into Daniella's surprised face. “What was that for?” she asked. It wasn't that Lito never kissed her, of course, so much as it was uncommon for him to do so unless he was very excited about something.

  
His family was still getting used to his other selves, but he was doing his best to help them make sense of it. “Nomi loves to dance with you,” he answered honestly.

  
Dani smiled broadly. “It's hard to believe so many people are so happy to see me.”

  
Lito gazed at her with a warmth that's all his own. “It's not hard for me to believe at all.’


End file.
